The preparation of a beverage by using centrifugation is known. The principle mainly consists in providing a beverage ingredient in a receptacle, feeding liquid in the receptacle and rotating the receptacle at elevated speed to ensure interaction of the liquid with the powder while creating a gradient of pressure of liquid in the receptacle; such pressure increasing gradually from the centre towards the periphery of the receptacle. As liquid traverses the coffee bed, extraction of the coffee compounds takes place and a liquid extract is obtained that flows out at the periphery of the receptacle.
WO 2008/148601 describes a possible example of a device using such principle wherein the receptacle is a sealed capsule which is opened before its use. Hot water is fed in the centre of the capsule via a water interfacing part comprising a water injector aligned in the rotation axis. The receptacle is held in a capsule holder which is rotated by means of a rotary motor. Both the liquid interfacing part and the capsule holding part are mounted along roller bearings. The beverage is extracted from the capsule by a plurality of peripheral needles that creates openings through a lid of the receptacle. As the capsule is centrifuged about its rotation axis, hot water passes through the beverage ingredient, interacts with it to produce a liquid extract and the resulting liquid extract traverses, under the effect of the centrifugal forces, the peripheral openings and is projected against an impact wall of the collector. The liquid extract, thus constituting the beverage, is then drained through a beverage duct of the device and collected into a recipient such as a cup.
WO 2008/148646 and WO 2008/148650 further describe a beverage preparation device wherein a flow restriction is created downstream of the receptacle, in particular a capsule, for example, by a valve system which opens or enlarges under the pressure created by the centrifuged liquid leaving the receptacle. The valve system can be formed by a mobile restriction part of the device which is elastically urged against a rim portion of the capsule.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,605 relates to a centrifugal type extraction cell having a deformable sealing joint for hot beverage preparation machine. The cell comprises a drum and a cover defining with the drum an internal volume. The cover is connected to the drum by attachment ears that engage in ramps.
US 2003/0052206 A1 relates to a device for driving tool for a food-processing apparatus. The apparatus processes the food placed in it, particularly pressing, cutting, grating or slicing. It relates in particular to a juice extractor for fruit and vegetables or to a citrus-fruit squeezer, a grater or a vegetable-cutting disc. The device comprises a basket connected to a base part. The base part is mounted around a drive head. The connection between the base part and the drive head is obtained by at least two studs of the head which can be moved under the centrifugal forces towards a peripheral reinforcement of the base part. An annular elastic membrane is also provided to return the studs towards their withdrawn position when no centrifugal force is involved. However, presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) simply deals with the rapid connection of a rotary tool, more specifically, a fruit or vegetable extracting basket onto a drive head. In particular, the basket is essentially open and is not engaged by a liquid interfacing part. In particular, there is no pressure of centrifuged liquid (e.g., fruit juice) involved which acts directly or indirectly on the connection of the rotating parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,621 also relates to a quick/disconnect coupling for high speed appliance such as juice extractor wherein a basket is positively connected for rotation and axially latched to a drive assembly without mechanical adjustment.
In the prior art beverage preparation devices, the water interfacing part which supplies the receptacle with water and the holding part which holds the receptacle are rotatable along frame portions of the device which are secured together by a closure mechanism such as a bayonet system or the like. The holding part is generally mounted on a frame part via at least one roller bearing. The liquid interfacing part is also generally part of a frame part also mounted along at least one roller bearing. When the device is rotated at high speed during centrifugation, the pressure of the liquid extract creates important axial and radial forces on the rotating parts which tend to separate these rotating parts.
WO 2012/007293 A1 relates to a beverage preparation device providing a closure in which radially and translationally moveable pins are provided in a closure member of the device which are biased towards and engaged in a groove provided in a capsule holder upon pressure of a spring means when closing the device. Upon rotation of the device, the engagement between the pins and the groove and thus the connection between the closure member and the capsule holder increases as a result of the increase of the centrifugal forces. However, due to the translational movement of the pins, high friction forces must be overcome to let the pins slide. This can be achieved by increasing the mass of inertia thus increasing the pins which also has the effect of a total increase of the dimensions of the device. Making the device more robust also impacts on the costs of the device. Furthermore, as the pins are biased towards a position of closing the device, an escape of gases from the capsule may be hindered by the engagement in closure of the closure member on the capsule holder, during the supply of water in the capsule, i.e. during a so-called pre-wetting step.
The presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) aims at solving the above-mentioned problems.
A particular, non-limiting embodiment is now described in relation to FIGS. 1 to 6 as a matter of example.